


Реверс

by Aizawa



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Mystery Stories, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Реверс

– Ну очень хорошо, – говорит Домеки. – Просто прекрасно. Восхитительно! Только этого мне и не хватало!  
Он взмахивает длинными руками. Задевает тарелку с засахаренными персиками, тарелка затравленно дребезжит. Гнев, пылающий в его глазах, распугивает застенчивых пауков на кухонных полках Юко-сан.  
– Рассчитывай силу, – говорит Ватануки. – Будь аккуратнее.  
Мару засовывает палец в рот, а Моро говорит: «О!»  
– И как я в таком виде в школу пойду, а? Я тебя спрашиваю, между прочим! На кого я теперь, по-твоему, похож?  
– Я вполне нормально выгляжу, – отвечает Ватануки. – Во всяком случае, уж точно не из-за чего так вопить.  
– Ты-то, конечно, – нормально! – Домеки презрительно дёргает углом рта. Край глаза у него тоже дёргается. На его лице, обычно спокойном, точно скала, это выглядит так, будто на Фудзияме случился камнепад. Это выглядит, как извержение вулкана и дождь из ядовитых жаб. Моро видела дождь из жаб, давно, когда Юко-сан была совсем молода и только училась колдовать. – Я в этом даже не сомневался, знаешь ли! Что совершенно нормально и, я бы даже сказал, неплохо! В сто раз лучше, по крайней мере, чем было!  
– Значит, дело не в голосе,– говорит Ватануки. Он задумчиво проводит рукой по своим волосам, раз, а потом другой. – У меня от тебя даже сейчас уши закладывает. И это ты сказал, что тебе надо посмотреть в то зеркало. Если бы ты просто отдал его Юко-сан, когда мы нашли…  
– Юко-сан сказала, что там можно увидеть своё истинное отражение, – на миг лицо Домеки становится таким задумчивым, что его даже можно узнать, и Мару говорит: «О!», и Моро говорит «Ага!» – но больше никто ничего добавить не успевает. – Это значит, что заглянешь туда – и сразу понимаешь, какой ты на самом деле. Увидишь свою суть. Но она опять надо мной посмеялась…  
– Отражение – не значит суть.  
Моро кажется, что Ватануки улыбается, – но тот, кто выглядит, как Ватануки, конечно, даже не думает улыбаться. Это просто такой специальный рот, как будто нарочно созданный для улыбки.  
– Когда смотришь в зеркало, то там наоборот… всё наоборот. То есть всё, что у тебя справа, там слева. А всё, что слева…  
– Справа, – мрачно заканчивает Домеки. – Всё меняется на противоположность. Иначе я бы не стал вечно голодным безмозглым дылдой, здоровенным, как жираф-тяжелоатлет, спасибо, дух разума и очевидных вещей. Что б я без тебя делал, наверное, спокойно болтал бы на перемене с Химавари-тян, а теперь я боюсь даже показаться ей на глаза! Это из-за тебя, между прочим, мы поменялись. Ты же знал, что это волшебное зеркало, идиотина! Ты-то зачем полез смотреться вместе со мной? Если ты, такой умный, сразу понял про отражение и не хотел увидеть свою чёртову суть?  
– Почему? Я тоже не понял, – спокойно отвечает Ватануки, который, конечно, совершенно, ни капельки не Ватануки. – Я просто подумал, что если ты будешь не один, то не так испугаешься.  
Домеки (который не Домеки) открывает рот, а потом закрывает.  
Он отступает на шаг, и ни Мару, ни Моро не очень хочется на него сейчас смотреть.  
– Я придумаю, как это исправить, – говорит он.  
– Это древнее зеркало, так что наверняка с кем-то такое уже происходило. Должны быть способы, – обещает он.  
– А ты перестань корчить страшные рожи, – орёт он. – А то сейчас как врежу!  
– Я не корчу. Если ты хочешь, чтобы никто… чтобы Химавари-тян ни о чём не узнала, то тебе придётся притворяться мной, а мне – тобой. Я просто тренируюсь.  
– Плохо отмазываешься, – кисло констатирует Ватануки и трёт ладонью Домеки лоб Домеки. – Если ты тренируешься быть мной, то почему делаешь такое лицо, как будто тебя обкурили веселящим газом, сунули под куртку котёнка, больного чахоткой, а в ботинки напустили мадагаскарских муравьёв? Мару, Моро, скажите ему, что он совсем не похож! Вот чего вы смеётесь, а? Ничего смешного! Да ну вас…  
Ватануки отступает ещё на шаг, и лицо у него такое обиженное, что Мару и Моро просто валятся друг на друга от хохота.  
– И перестань трогать мои волосы и лицо! Это-то зачем? – он подозрительно прищуривается. – Хочешь сказать, что я всё время чешусь, как от блох? Я не чешусь!  
– Нет, не чешешься, – миролюбиво подтверждает Домеки и опускает руку. – Я так.  
– Он так, – хором подтверждают Мару и Моро. – Ватануки просто так, – поёт одна. – Домеки просто так, – поёт другая. Впервые их голоса звучат не слаженно.  
– Идиоты, – говорит Ватануки, и бьёт рукой Домеки по лбу Домеки, и уходит вглубь магазинчика. 

***

– Ты меня задолбал! – кричит Ватануки, и голос его едва различим за шумом воды. – И твои дела меня задолбали! Ты мне теперь… да я не знаю, сколько ты мне теперь должен!  
В душевой что-то падает на пол, катится, вода грохочет о стеклянные стенки так, словно Ватануки принимает душ с Зашикивараши и полком её телохранителей одновременно, – Домеки, сидящий на полу, прогоняет этот непонятно откуда взявшийся образ некоторым усилием воли. Любые образы, связанные с Ватануки в душе, опасны, проблема в том, что сейчас представлять стало гораздо проще.  
Домеки встряхивает головой и подтягивает ноги к себе, так что коленки торчат на уровне глаз. Вообще-то в этом нет ничего необычного, они с Ватануки примерно одного роста, – но коленки выглядят неправильно. Слишком острые.  
– Сначала ко мне пристал этот Хидеки-сан с вашего спецкурса, – повествует из-за двери его собственный голос. – Я не знаю, зачем вам сдался доклад про разносчиц кофе…  
– Очень интересный миф, – говорит Домеки благодарно. Мысль о разносчицах-вуду отвлекает его от собственных коленок и шума за дверью. – Я пишу о нём статью на конференцию, профессор Никрокс утверждает, что городские былички о мёртвых девочках, с утра разносящих кофе по домам, связаны с городской индустриальной культурой. В ней пробуждение в рабочий день ассоциируется с зомби и вудуистскими ритуалами…  
– Да какие там индустриальные ритуалы, – Ватануки, наверное, выкручивает кран изо всех сил. Школу он хочет залить, что ли? – Просто девочки правда мёртвые. Но им же немножко скучно, и нравится поболтать, а по утрам все хотят кофе и никто не принюхивается. Вообще они славные, мало ли что мёртвые. Очень обижаются, если кто-то замечает… ну, что у них проблемы с кожей. Зеленоватость там всякую, ну, пятнышки. Они же утопленницы всё-таки. Вот когда мы с Юко-сан ходили встречаться с бароном Самеди, он говорил про них…  
– Я надеюсь, ты не рассказывал этого Хидеки? – Домеки отмечает для себя, что в этом теле контроль над собой даётся ему сложнее. – Ты ему ничего такого не ляпнул?!  
Да что за чёрт.  
– Я притворился, что у меня болит горло! – кричит Ватануки. – Что я вообще разучился говорить по-японски! Ещё не хватало обсуждать с преподавателем знакомых девочек, я пока с ума не сошёл!  
Вода льётся.  
– Потом ко мне пристали эти твои две, как их, которые по математике! Ты не рассказывал, что с ними дружишь!  
– Я с ними не дружу, – говорит Домеки.  
– Мне пришлось врать им, что я забыл тетрадь дома! Потому что они очень переживали, что ты, наверное, заболел, раз у тебя нельзя списать! И ещё историчка хотела, молодая которая, с такими большими, ну, глазами… она просила, чтобы ты всё-таки остался после уроков, потому что ей надо обсудить с тобой твой доклад. Я сказал, что ты опять занят, то есть я занят, в общем, что нам надо готовиться к занятиям на завтра. Ну, как ты просил. Слушай, не знал, что вы так близко общаетесь, она же только приехала…  
– Мы не общаемся, – говорит Домеки, опуская голову. – Ты всё правильно сказал.  
– Потом надо было идти к вам в храм – никогда не думал, что у вас такой большой двор, кстати, – я там всё подмёл, только сломал метлу, но это ничего, наверное…  
– Ничего, – соглашается Домеки. – Ты долго там ещё?  
– …а потом бежать на стрельбу, я вообще не представляю, как вы таскаете эти свои луки, мне после одного занятия кажется, что у меня лопатки срослись сзади в гребень, как у динозавра, а тренер сказал, что хочет отправить меня, то есть тебя, на соревнования округа, я за тебя согласился, так что ты едешь на соревнования округа, не забудь, я сопротивлялся, как зверь, но твой тренер – это просто кошмар какой-то, ты никогда не рассказывал, что он считает тебя единственным перспективным учеником, глупости какие… А ты сам как?  
– Выходи давай, – говорит Домеки. – Мне тоже нужно в душ. В школе уже ни одного человека не осталось!  
– Сейчас, – Ватануки и не думает выключать воду. – Весь день бегаю по твоим делам, между прочим, – взмок, как собака, ты должен мне две бутылки саке, так и знай. Ну расскажи, что было? Что ты делал весь день?  
– Ничего, – Домеки едва заметно морщится. – Посидел на уроках. Сходил в столовую. Пришёл сюда.  
– К тебе никто не лез? – спрашивает Ватануки с какой-то странной интонацией. – Никто не разговаривал?  
– Ты же мне запретил подходить к Химавари-тян, – Домеки одним движением поднимается на ноги. – Чего тебе надо? Я есть хочу.  
– Точно никто? – напряжённый голос Ватануки – его собственный голос, но Домеки никогда не предполагал, что он может звучать так отчаянно.  
– Да никто, – Домеки пожимает плечами. – Не волнуйся.  
Вода льётся и льётся за дверью. Больше там ничего не грохочет и не шумит, и проходит ещё пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Домеки спрашивает, осталась ли ещё у Ватануки совесть, в четвёртый раз.  
Он выходит во двор покурить, а потом возвращается – а вода всё льётся и льётся, как будто Зашикивараши и Амевараши пригнали туда для Ватануки целый тропический ливень, а может быть, к нему туда зашёл целый полк утопленниц, которым нравится поболтать.  
– Кимихиро? – спрашивает Домеки, и звук падающих струй отдаётся у него под рёбрами.  
Перед тем, как начать выламывать дверь, он всё-таки нажимает на ручку двери, просто так, на всякий случай – вдруг она случайно будет открыта.  
Она открыта.

Ватануки стоит перед зеркалом абсолютно сухой и совершенно голый. В тёмном стекле отражается, естественно, он сам – полузакрытые глаза под тяжёлыми веками, впалый живот, рука, плавно двигающаяся внизу. Чужие – только судорога, превратившая спину в напряжённую струну, и дрожь, проходящая по пальцам, когда они задевают яички, и сам жест, которым Ватануки откидывает голову, когда веки у него начинают смыкаться. Видимо, Ватануки изо всех сил старался смотреть прямо перед собой.  
От этого зрелища больно дышать. Домеки кажется, что горло у него вдруг стало маленьким и узким, как будто пальцы, мешая сделать вдох, тесно обхватывают именно его, – а не то, что они только что обхватывали и гладили, медленно сжимаясь, на самом деле.  
– Это, между прочим, твое собственное тело, – говорит Ватануки негромко, но совершенно спокойно, будто не удивился. – Технически ничего особенного не происходит. Закрой дверь, пожалуйста.  
Домеки делает шаг вперёд, а потом ещё один.  
– Я говорил с Юко-сан. Она обещала, что в полнолуние всё вернётся обратно, – Ватануки пошатывается, не отрывая взгляд от своего отражения. – Так что будь человеком, а?  
– Я и есть человек, – отвечает Домеки. – Ты так упадёшь.  
Подойдя, он обнимает Ватануки сзади и кладёт ладонь поверх вздрагивающих пальцев, словно собирается их согреть, – и понимает, что рука Ватануки холоднее, чем его пальцы.  
В конце концов, технически ничего особенного не происходит.  
– Я вот даже не знаю, – говорит Домеки, – у кого из нас теперь должна вырасти шерсть на ладонях.  
– Скажешь, ты так ещё не делал?  
Ватануки, выдыхая сквозь зубы, утыкается затылком ему в ключицу. Смотреть в собственное запрокинутое лицо странно и жутковато, – пока Ватануки не улыбается, и сходство пропадает. Никогда ни одно отражение Домеки так не улыбалось.  
Домеки кивает и целует эту чужую пасмурную улыбку.


End file.
